Confused Love
by GordozCurlyFry
Summary: Ethan asks Lizzie out, and of course, she says yes. Gordo is jealous. A new girl comes to their school and Gordo falls for her. Is it Lizzie's turn to get jealous? Please r/r!
1. The New Girl

A/N-hey everyone! Please r/r! Enjoy.  
  
"Today's the day," Gordo said to himself. "Today's the day your telling Lizzie how you feel."  
  
He walked into the school in the morning. He started walking to where he met up with Lizzie and Miranda when Principal Tweety stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Gordon!" Principal Tweety called out. Gordo turned around. "Just the man I wanted to see."  
  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Gordo said.  
  
Principal Tweety laughed. "We've got a transfer student and her schedule's very similar to yours."  
  
"And you want me to show her around?" Gordo guessed. He's been asked to do this several times.  
  
Principal Tweety nodded. "She's in my office, waiting for you. Her name's Sherry. And if you don't mind, show her some of the main places during lunch." He patted Gordo's head and walked off.  
  
Gordo walked to Principal Tweety's office and saw a pretty, dark haired girl standing there. She had straight dark hair just below her shoulders and she had deep hazelnut eyes. She was about 5 inches shorter then Gordo.  
  
"Um.. hi, I'm Gordo," he smiled, holding his hand out.  
  
She shook his hand. "I'm Sherry. Are you the guy that's showing me around?"  
  
"Yea," he said. "C'mon lets go. What's your first period class?"  
  
"I have math," Sherry said.  
  
"Oh, I have that too," Gordo said. "We're in the same class. Let me tell you, you'll be lucky if you get seated in the back. Then you won't be soaked by his spit."  
  
Sherry laughed and walked with him. 'He's nice.. funny.. and cute,' Sherry thought to herself, smiling.  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
"Miranda, did you see Gordo this morning?" I asked.  
  
"No," Miranda said. "You think he's sick?" I didn't have to answer that. She knew the answer. Gordo's NEVER sick and he's NEVER absent.  
  
"It must be something important," I said, starting to worry.  
  
Miranda noticed and said, "Chill McGuire. We'll see him at lunch." I calmed down a bit but I still couldn't wait to tell him the great news! Ethan Craft, the hottest guy in the whole school AND who I've been crushing on for the longest time, asked ME, Lizzie McGuire, out!  
  
The classes all went by super slowly. Then finally, came lunch. I sat on a table with Ethan and Miranda and waited impatiently for Gordo. I saw him walking towards us, with a girl.  
  
"Woah, Gordon's got a girl?" Ethan asked in amazement. I was pretty surprised too.  
  
"Gordo!" I called. He waved.  
  
"Hey guys," he said. "This is Sherry. She's a transfer student."  
  
"Oh, aren't you in my English class?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh yea," Sherry said. "Your Miranda, right?" Miranda nodded.  
  
"This is Lizzie and Ethan," Gordo said, pointing to us. "You can figure out who's who, right?" Sherry laughed and nodded. Gordo smiled.  
  
"Well we can't stay for long," he said. "I still have to show Sherry the library, the lockers, the bathrooms, and all that."  
  
"Wait, Gordo!" I said, grabbing his arm. "I have something to tell you!"  
  
"Oh.. well.. tell me later?" he asked. Then he and Sherry walked off.  
  
"UGHHHHH," I groaned madly.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie," Ethan said. "You can tell me if you want."  
  
"Ethan, you already know. You're the one that asked me," I said.  
  
"Asked you what?" Ethan asked, scratching his head confused. I just shook my head..  
  
A/N-hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! Is it good? Bad? Please review n tell me how it is and what I can improve on! 


	2. I Love You

A/N-Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter.  
~*Gordo's POV*~  
  
"And that's the elevator," I said. I looked at my watch. "We should get going to English. The bell's about to ring."  
  
I led her to the English room just as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie called, waving furiously. "I saved you a seat!"  
  
I thanked her and sat there. Sherry sat next to me.  
  
"Ugh," Lizzie whispered when Sherry went up to the teacher's desk. "She's in our class?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked. She shrugged. "Just get to know her Lizzie. She's nice."  
  
We were working on a worksheet and Sherry was the first done. That got everyone's attention, since she was new here.  
  
"Showoff," I heard Lizzie mutter.  
  
I shook my head and whispered, "Lizzie!"  
  
"Sorry," she replied, but didn't sound like she meant it. I decided to just let that go. I couldn't get mad at her because she's so perfect. That reminds me, I still didn't tell her how I feel about her! Damn.  
  
The bell rang and everyone packed up. I started to leave with Sherry when I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, still holding onto my arm. "I still didn't tell you!"  
  
I looked at my watch. "I have exactly one minute and 45 seconds to run to the opposite side of this school, Lizzie."  
  
She looked impatient. "Alright fine. We're still on for the study thing right? At your house tonight?"  
  
"Yea," I nodded. "But Miranda can't make it. Some kind of family thing."  
  
"Alright, see you tonight!" Lizzie said happily. She started off for her next class. I turned to start and saw that Sherry was waiting for me.  
  
"Sorry about that," I said apologetically. I checked my watch again. "We should hurry up. Now we have a minute and 15 seconds."  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
"I think Gordo likes the new girl," Miranda said, smiling. "That's cute, isn't it?"  
  
"NO!" I practically shouted. "That's not cute at all!"  
  
"OK, chill Lizzie," she said, giving me a weird look. "Are you ok?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Yea, of course. I just don't like the new girl."  
  
"She's cool," Miranda said reassuringly. "You just gotta get to know her."  
  
'But I don't want to get to know her,' I thought.  
  
At Night  
  
I went to Gordo's house and knocked on his door.  
  
Mrs. Gordon answered. "Hello Lizzie! They're waiting for you in David's room."  
  
"Thank you," I said politely and went up. They? Who's they?  
  
I opened the door and sitting there, was Gordo and Sherry. UGH, what is SHERRY doing here??  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Gordo greeted. Sherry smiled and waved. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Sherry over since we're all in English together."  
  
"Oh sure," I muttered. "Why would I mind?" Inside my head, I was burning with anger. I cannot believe Gordo invited that witch to study with us! "Gordo, can I talk to you?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," he said. I waited for him to stand up and lead me to another room when I realized he wasn't leaving.  
  
"Alone," I added.  
  
"Oh, right," he said, catching on. He stood up and led me to the guestroom. "What's up?"  
  
"Why'd you invite her, Gordo??" I asked.  
  
"What's wrong with her being here?" Gordo asked. "She's new. She needs friends and we can be her friends."  
  
"What if I don't want to be her friend?" I asked, getting even more madder. How can he just expect me to become friends with her? Just because he's friends with her doesn't mean I am!  
  
"Well fine then, don't be," Gordo said, sounding sort of mad. Then he took a deep breath. "You don't have to be but if you don't, then you're going to miss out on this great person."  
  
"Oh well," I said. "Then I'd rather miss out."  
  
"So.. what was that important thing you had to tell me at school?" he asked, ignoring what I had said before.  
  
"Oh right!" I said, getting excited and happy again.  
  
~*Gordo's POV*~  
  
Lizzie was being a real bad sport about all this. It wouldn't hurt trying to get to know Sherry. I didn't want us to be fighting so I changed the subject and asked her what she had to tell me before. Then that reminded me that I had something to tell her to.  
  
"Oh yea," I said, before she could tell me. "I have to tell you something too."  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Tell me your thing first," I said. "You waited all day."  
  
"Yea, so I have the patience to wait a few more seconds. What is it?"  
  
"This is going to sound really weird.."  
  
"Its alright. C'mon Gordo! Tell me!"  
  
"I..I.." I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I can't say it."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you!"  
  
"I can't say it Lizzie," I said. I started walking out the door when Lizzie blocked it. "Your not getting out of here until you say it!" Lizzie exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Fine," I said. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Lizzie McGuire.. I've liked you for the longest time ever. And I still like you a lot. Lizzie.. I think I'm in love with you." 


	3. Gordo Gets Mad

A/N-Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate them all. And sorry if things get a little corny or stupid or whatever. It'll hopefully get better in the future!  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
The room was dead silent for a while. Then Gordo broke the silence. "Maybe I should just go home now.."  
  
I stared at him. "But Gordo.. you're ALREADY home."  
  
He looked around. "Oh, right. Sorry." He looked back down, staring at the ground.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said, feeling sort of uncomfortable. We walked back into my room where Sherry was doing her homework.  
  
"Finally!" she exclaimed. "That took a while." Ugh, I totally forgot about Sherry. And I'm guessing Gordo did too.  
  
"I am so sorry Sherry," Gordo said apologetically. "I didn't realize that it took so long."  
  
"Its ok," she said smiling. We both started packing our bags. "I gotta go home now, for dinner."  
  
"But we haven't even studied yet," Gordo said, frowning.  
  
"It's alright," Sherry said. "I can study at home."  
  
"This was a big waste of time for you," Gordo said. "I'm sorr-"  
  
"Gordo, I think you've apologized enough," I said sharply. "I'm going to go. Bye." And I walked home. I am so confused. If Gordo's liked me for so long, why didn't he tell me before? Why'd he wait until after Ethan asks me out?  
  
~*Sherry's POV*~  
  
"I'm still really sorry," Gordo apologized for the hundredth time.  
  
I laughed. "Gordo, really, it's alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea," he said. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He has the cutest smile ever! It's so adorable.. HE'S so adorable! He's smart, sweet, cute, and funny. How much better can he get?  
  
"Wait, Sherry," Gordo said. I turned around. "I'm still really sorry and I feel so bad.. Is there anything I can do for you? I'll do ANYTHING."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"  
  
He looked a little reluctant, but he said, "Yes, anything."  
  
"What about us going out for dinner on Friday night?" I said. I added, "Of course, that is, if you WANT to. If you don't, then we don't have to. It's totally alright with me."  
  
"Are you.. are you asking me out on a date?" Gordo asked.  
  
I blushed. "Maybe I am."  
  
"Hey, that's not right. I'm the guy, I should be the one asking you out."  
  
"Alright then, mister. Ask me out!"  
  
"Sherry, will you go out with me on Friday night?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He smiled back. "Alright, I'll pick you up at 7 and wear something formal! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!!" I said and waved. I was smiling so big that my lips were going to rip. I was so happy that nothing could make me sad.  
  
The Next Day..  
  
I got around the school by myself easily, thanks to Gordo. I saw him a couple times in the morning since we share some of the same morning classes. For lunch, Gordo saved me a seat. I thanked him and sat down.  
  
"Hey everyone," I said cheerfully. I was still really, really, REALLY happy from last night.  
  
"Hey," they said, except Lizzie.  
  
"So have you guys heard?" Ethan said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Me and Lizzie are going out.. together. And we're going out for dinner on Friday night at-"  
  
"You guys are going out? As in, boyfriend girlfriend going out?" Gordo said, interrupting them. Lizzie nodded her head. "Why haven't I heard about this before? How come no one told me?" Gordo seemed a bit mad..  
  
"I was going to tell you, Gordo," Lizzie said. "But I didn't get the time because of all those distractions."  
  
"You guys are going out?!" Gordo said again. He looked straight into Lizzie's eyes. "Thanks a lot McGuire." And he stormed off.  
  
"Wow," I said, the first word coming into my mind. That's what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"What's eating him?" Ethan said. He took another bite out of his sandwich. "HAHA I'm eating the sandwich!" I stared at him. Is he always this stupid?  
  
"What just happened?" Miranda asked, looking confused.  
  
"I ate a sandwich!" Ethan exclaimed, looking proud.  
  
"Not you," Miranda said. "What's wrong with Gordo? I've never seen him like that."  
  
"Um.." Lizzie looked sort of guilty.  
  
"Um what?" I asked. She gave me a dirty look. OK, what did I do??  
  
"Last night.." Lizzie started. "Last night, Gordo told me that he liked me." Ouch, that hurt. I thought he liked ME.  
  
"He really said that?" I asked. Lizzie nodded.  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
Why the freak did Sherry care so much about this? And why did she look so upset? Did I say something? Did Gordo?  
  
"Why? Do you like him or something?" I asked her. She didn't answer.  
  
"OMG!" Miranda suddenly exploded. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW GORDO LIKED YOU!! HOW RIGHT WAS I? I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sherry almost jumped out of her seat.  
  
I blushed and said, "Shut up Miranda."  
  
"Yea," Ethan said. "Because Lizzie's MINE." OK, that made no sense at all..  
  
"Well, we'll find out what's going on next period," Miranda said. "And the bell's about to ring." Right as she said that, the bell rang.  
  
"WOW," Ethan exclaimed. "Your, like, a physic or something!" I looked at him. Am I really going out with this blonde?  
  
We walked to English altogether. Except Ethan.. he had Math. He gave me a hug and walked to his class. When we walked in, Gordo was already sitting there. Sherry rushed and sat next to him. Since the other side was taken, I had to sit next to Sherry. And Miranda sat next to me.  
  
"Gordo," I whispered, but Sherry was already talking to him. I turned to Miranda. "OMG Miranda, Sherry's hogging Gordo!"  
  
"Yea because I think Sherry likes Gordo," Miranda said. "And I think Gordo's falling for Sherry."  
  
~*Gordo's POV*~  
  
I can't believe I just exploded out of the caferteria like that. That was so unlike me, but I guess I was really mad. Lizzie, my bestest friend in the world, the person who I said 'I love you' to, that person didn't even tell me that she was going out with someone else. And it's not just anyone else either. It's the most stupid blonde ever. Ethan Craft.  
  
"Gordo, what happened during lunch?" Sherry asked, walking in the classroom. She took a seat next to me.  
  
"Nothing," I sighed. "I just got mad over nothing."  
  
"You ok?" she asked, looking sort of worried.  
  
"Yea, thanks," I said, faking a smile.  
  
"We're still on for Friday night right?" Sherry asked.  
  
I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for a thing."  
  
"Miss what thing on Friday night?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you Lizzie? After all, YOU didn't tell ME anything," I said before Sherry answered.  
  
"Gordo! I didn't HAVE a chance to tell you!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Before Lizzie could say anything, the teacher walked in. "Miss. McGuire, please take a seat."  
Hope you liked it! Now you know what you do? You REVIEW! Thanks, bye!  
  
-Gordo'z Curly Fry 


End file.
